


The Sound Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Sound Of Love

A 17 year old girl named Dana with boy short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a white button down shirt, gray mini skirt and black thigh boots was listening to music on her MP3 player. A blue sound alien named Ultimate Echo Echo heard her singing and he was drawn to her beautiful singing voice and he went to find the source of the pretty music. He saw Dana singing a song from her MP3 player.

"Hello was that you?"

"Hi and what?"

"Was that you singing?"

"Yes it was me."

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you."

"I heard you from over a mile away."

"I don't think I was that loud."

"My ears can pick up sound frequencies from miles away."

"Oh I see."

"So what were you singing?"

"I was singing Dark Horse by Katy Perry."

"Oh well you sounded great."

"Yeah I know I get that a lot."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well my voice is tired so I think I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh, ok I will wait for you."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no thank you. I can't drink anything."

"Because it'll ruin your body, yeah I get it."

"Yeah but thanks anyway. I will wait right here."

So she got a glass of water then, went back outside.

"Uh can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I fell in love with you. Ever since I heard your beautiful voice I fell in love with you babe."

"That's ok. So do you want to go out to get dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart. Sure I'll go."

"Ok I'll pick you up at 8pm."

"Ok bye babe."

"Bye."

And so with that he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her and he kissed Dana on the lips and then he left but he would go back to his muse soon for their date.


End file.
